Connor
Connor is a hero-in-training of Maple Cross Academy, and is a 2nd year student and also one of the Elite 04 of the academy. He is known as the Blazing Fist, because of his quirk. Appearance Connor has a teenager-like body, with red spiky hair that doesn't go past his shoulders. He has orange eyes, and also change color whenever he has a emotion or something. He wears a white sleeveless trench coat that has a flower symbol in the middle, and a black zipper that goes down. He wears black pants with white and red shoes, and it's covered with a long black belt with gold trimmings and red ropes. He wears unique black gloves that attach to his shirt, and also has silver armlets on both of his hands with red and gold underneath the armlets Personality Connor is sometimes rough, and also has anger issues. When he was young, he would always go up and attack anyone with brute force. He was always taught discipline by his adopted father. Due to the fact he never really had the opportunity to interact with anyone until recently, Connor is somewhat anti-social and has a hard time getting along with others or showing his emotions. As such he constantly behaves in a confrontational manner to all people, even those who are attempting to be kind towards him. Right now at the age of 16, his personality became more lighter than before, and he started to be kind to both his adopted father, and the people that were kind to him in the past Backstory Connor was born from a unknown family, who left him because of how he wasn't like the others. He was raised by a single father who wasn't married at all. Stevenson, Connor's adopted father, raised him for a really long time, until he would move out. When Connor was around 8 years old, he had a rough childhood. He was always angry at everything he saw, and he would always wish it was gone. But everytime he always did that, he always got disciplined by Stevenson, and he was always told that he has to respect everything. Years later at the age of 16, he attended Maple Cross Academy, and he had a more calmer and more nicer personality, and he became a friend to everyone that he saw. He became one of the Elite 4 of the Academy and was known by as one of the best students in the Hero Course. Powers and Abilities Fire Fists Fire Fists is Connor's Quirk that is used only be him. He first found this quirk, when he was really angry and his hands were on fire. It allows him to channel fire into his hands, and he can also use different colors of fire, depending on the emotion he has. The weakness to this is if water touches his hands, it extinguishes the fire, and it makes him extremely vulnerable. He can also channel the fire, making him turn back to normal Yellow Fire Yellow Fire is used when Connor is really happy. He gets excited and also burns like a regular fire, doing almost nothing to others, except light them on fire Green Fire Green Fire is used when Connor is sick. It causes infection to anyone who touches him, and it causes them to get sick as well Blue Fire Blue Fire is used when Connor is either sad, or crying. It causes everyone to cry with him, just by looking at his face Pink Fire Pink Fire is used when Connor is blushing. It causes every girl to fall in love with him, just by looking at him blushing, and thinking of him as "hot" Red Fire Red Fire is used when Connor is very angry. He starts to go enraged and his fire burns really bright like lava in a volcano. It makes him able to burn through walls, immediately kill anyone with just a few punches anywhere, and also cause powerful explosions like it was nothing.